


After the Return

by goshinote



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: LMAO, Post-Canon, but really though i'm in pain, so I wrote this to cope, the sequel is hurting my soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goshinote/pseuds/goshinote
Summary: Fluffy post-canon reunion and beyond covering all the bases of tooth-rotting fluff. Non-compliant with Yashahime except for use of Moroha. Originally posted on tumblr entitled "Kagome's Return and What Came After."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	After the Return

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to born-for-eachother and inukag over on tumblr. Love you guys.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. All rights to Rumiko Takahashi.

**After the Return**

Kagome paused as she looked down in the well.

She’d finally,  _ finally _ graduated from high school before coming home to find the Bone Eater’s Well had opened after three years.

Blue eyes were wide as she took in the sight of a blue sky at the bottom of the well instead of the lonely dirt floor she’d grown so accustomed to seeing every day.

But now…now it was _ open. _

Inuyasha was on the other side.

She hoped.

_ What if he left?  _ she wondered.  _ What if he went away? _

She shook her head. Even if he did, she believed he would be able to scent her from miles away. She had no doubt about that.

When her mother entered the well house to find that Kagome was staring into the well, Kagome felt herself being torn in two directions.

She’d ached to see Inuyasha for three desperately long years.

But she also loved her family and cherished all the time she’d been able to spend with them.

“Mom,” Kagome said hesitantly. “I’ve been thinking…”

Kagome’s mother had only given her a knowing smile.

“I understand, dear.”

Kagome said goodbye to her grandfather and Sota before hugging her mother tightly. She was sad and knew she would miss them dearly, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that Inuyasha was _so_ _close._ The grief she felt without him was slowly fading the longer she looked at the sky beyond the well.

She jumped in eagerly despite the few reservations she had.

Kagome had grown up a bit in the last three years. She wasn’t the same immature fifteen-year-old she’d been when she met Inuyasha and the others.

And Inuyasha…had he grown up, too? Was he the same?

Kagome shook her head as the cosmic energy sent her through time.

_ I just want to see him,  _ she mused.  _ I don’t care about anything else right now. _

When she’d reached the dirt floor on the other side of the well, she immediately felt an achingly familiar aura hurrying toward her.

A clawed hand reached down into the well, and Kagome reached up to grab onto it.

When Inuyasha pulled her out and looked into her eyes, Kagome felt the final wave of homesickness fade away.

He was here, he was  _ here, _ and Kagome found she couldn’t keep the tears from filling her eyes.

“Inuyasha, I’m so sorry. Were you waiting here for me?”

Inuyasha was quiet as he pulled her down and into his embrace, holding her tightly to his chest.

“Kagome,” he replied softly. “What have you been doing all this time?”

Kagome buried her face in his chest, breathing in his woodsy scent that hadn’t changed at all since she left.

She briefly remembered the last time his scent had surrounded her like this when he’d kissed her in the meido. Kagome was grateful her face was nestled against Inuyasha’s chest; it hid her blush.

Kagome felt Inuyasha’s claws gently move up and down her back as she kept her arms wrapped firmly around his torso.

“Your hair is so much longer,” he murmured as he ran his hands through her locks. “It looks nice.”

Kagome smiled. “We match now.” She laughed lightly. “Well, maybe not quite, but I’m almost there.” She felt the low reverberation of Inuyasha’s chuckle. She wanted to look up at him and see the mirth in his eyes, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go of him yet.

She  _ never _ wanted to let him go.

Finally, the desire to see him outweighed her reluctance to let him go, so she pulled away enough to look up at him.

He smiled in the way she remembered, one fang barely showing through his crooked grin. His bangs were as unruly as always, and Kagome couldn’t help but reach her hand up to gently brush them out of his face.

And his eyes…they were still that piercing gold.

They were a little sadder, a little less fierce than she remembered, but the color was the same, and the way he looked at her was just as she’d hoped it would be.

His face softened as he watched her gaze at him. Kagome could tell he was reacquainting himself with her just as she was with him.

And she couldn't help it; her eyes drifted up to his ears.

Obviously noting the excitement in her eyes, Inuyasha smiled and bent his head so she could rub them.

“I missed them,” she murmured as she rubbed them for a moment.

Inuyasha moved his hands back down to her back and pulled her close again.

“Kagome,” he began quietly, “I can’t even  _ begin _ to tell you how glad I am that you’re back, but a lot has changed…”

“Kagome!”

“Kagome, you’re back!”

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped at the shouts behind them and parted to see Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all hurrying toward them.

Kagome ran to them, noticing the three children with them and seeing Miroku and Sango reflected in them so deeply.

She tried to not focus on what Inuyasha had said.

_ “…but a lot has changed…” _

Her smile faltered the slightest bit.  _ What does that mean?  _ she wondered.  _ Have his feelings changed? Does he not want to be with me? _

“I’m so happy to see you guys!” Kagome greeted as she hugged them all. Shippo jumped into her arms and didn’t let go; she laughed at the familiar hold he had on her.

“We missed you so much, Kagome,” Sango said. “These are my and Miroku’s children.” Kagome’s eyes widened.

“They’re adorable!” she cried. “I love them already.”

“Let’s go back to the village,” Miroku said. “Kaede will want to see you. We all have so much to talk about.”

Kagome followed behind them as they headed toward the village. She turned back to Inuyasha, who’d been rather quiet during her reunion with the others.

Kagome smiled at him encouragingly and took his hand, quickly squeezing it before letting go. He smiled back a bit hesitantly, further increasing Kagome’s concern that his feelings might have changed.

_ But the way he held me…it was so loving, so intimate. Could he have really changed his mind about me? _

Her attentions were soon whisked away to the conversation that began immediately when she arrived at Kaede’s home.

Everyone wanted to know everything about the last three years of her life in the future, and she wanted to know everything about the last three years of her friends’ life in the past.

“When did you guy get married?” Kagome asked Miroku and Sango.

The married couple exchanged a glance.

“We wanted to wait for you to be there,” Sango said. “But after a month, we weren’t sure when that would be, so we went ahead and had the ceremony. I’m so sorry, Kagome.”

Kagome shook her head firmly. “Don’t apologize. I’m so happy for you guys. I wouldn’t have wanted you to postpone anything because of me.”

Sango smiled at her. “We’re just happy you’re finally back. How long will you be staying?”

Kagome paused. “Oh, um…”  _ I was planning on staying for, well, forever, _ she admitted silently.  _ But after what Inuyasha said at the well, I don’t know if it would be right for me to say that yet. _

Instead, she just smiled. “I’ll stay for as long as you guys will have me. I want to get to know your kids and see all of Shippo’s new kitsune tricks.” Shippo jumped into her lap and hugged her tightly.

“I’ve learned so many, Kagome! It might take a long time to show them all to you…maybe even forever.” Kagome laughed.

“I can’t wait,” she cooed. “I’m so proud of you.”

“I missed you so much, Kagome,” Shippo said. “We all did,  _ especially _ Inuyasha.”

“Shut your mouth, runt!” Inuyasha shouted immediately. Kagome blushed, but couldn’t stifle her laughter.

They continued talking long into the evening and into the night until Miroku and Sango’s children started to fuss from drowsiness.

“We need to get the kids to bed,” Sango said sadly. “But Miroku doesn’t have an exorcism lined up tomorrow so we’re free all day. Let’s get together in the morning again, okay?”

Kagome nodded excitedly. “Yes, definitely. Good night.” She hugged Miroku and Sango before they left with their three sleepy children.

“Kaede,” Kagome began as she looked at the elder miko. “Could I stay with you tonight?” Kaede smiled and nodded.

“Aye,” she replied. “Ye can stay as long as ye would like. Although Inuyasha does have a home of his own, should ye grow weary of staying with me.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she turned her attention to the hanyo. “You have a home?”

Inuyasha blushed and shrugged. “Well, yeah. I figured since I was staying in the village I might as well have a place in case it’s raining…or something.”

Kagome’s eyes brightened. “Can I see it?” Inuyasha nodded and stood up. Kagome smiled at Kaede before following Inuyasha out of her home.

It was a quiet walk, and Kagome was dying to reach out and take Inuyasha’s hand, but she wasn’t sure where his heart was. He’d missed her, that much was obvious, but what kind of relationship was he hoping for now?

Inuyasha’s home was on the edge of the village, somewhat secluded from any other houses. They walked past the Goshinboku on their way to the home, and Kagome found herself pausing in front of it.

She closed her eyes and set a hand on the trunk, palm outlined by the scar from Inuyasha’s slumber. She inhaled deeply, the forest air filling her nose, trying to imprint everything into her senses.

Warm arms wrapped around her from behind as she basked in the moonlight. She set her hands on Inuyasha’s arms as he gently held her. She heard his own intake of air, knowing that he was doing the exact same thing she was.

Except he was trying to memorize  _ her. _

She opened her eyes and turned around in Inuyasha’s embrace. She gazed up at him, much like she had at the well.

He smiled down at her, unbridledly so, as if all of his fears had melted away. 

“Kagome,” he murmured as he pulled her close to him. He hugged her again, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he rubbed his hands up and down her back.

She held him just as tightly for a moment before letting go.

They resumed their walk as his hand finally took hers, gripping it gently as they continued to his home.

“It’s pretty simple,” Inuyasha explained as he led her inside. “We built it about two years ago but I don’t stay in it much unless the weather is bad enough.”

Kagome smiled as she looked around the home. It was very sparsely furnished, with just one rolled-up sleeping palette, what looked like a pot with some cooking supplies, and a small cooking area. There was a trunk against one corner of the room that looked like it hadn’t been opened in quite a while, but other than those things, that was all she could see in the home.

“It’s really nice,” she said. “I’m so happy you have it.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “It’s a roof, I guess. Do you want to sit? I can go catch some fish and start a fire if you’re hungry.” Kagome shook her head, not wanting to be away from his side any longer than she needed to be.

“No, thank you,” she replied as she sat down. “I don’t want to be apart again.” Inuyasha’s eyes widened at the confession, causing Kagome’s cheeks to go up into flames.

“Sorry, that sounded weird,” Kagome said quickly. “I just meant that, well…I don’t want any fish.”

_ Nice, Kagome, _ she chided herself silently.  _ That was a perfect way to embarrass yourself. _

“No, no,” Inuyasha replied. “It didn’t sound weird.”

They fell into silence, and it soon teetered along the line of awkward.

“So,” Kagome began, “what have you been doing the last three years? Everyone else filled me in about their lives back at Kaede’s house, but now I want to hear about yours.”

Inuyasha sat down across from her, pulling the Tessaiga from his waist and setting it on the ground next to him.

“I do exorcism jobs with Miroku,” he replied. “Or I normally keep my nose on the lookout for any stray youkai that come around the village. We haven’t had any attacks since Naraku, aside from some pretty weak youkai that I’ve managed to kill before they actually make it into the village.”

Kagome smiled. “That sounds great.” Inuyasha shrugged.

“It’s something to do, I guess.” Kagome nodded, her mind drifting back to what he’d said at the well.

“So…” Kagome began slowly, “what other...changes did I miss?” 

_ I don’t want to come right out and ask about what he meant at the well, but I’m still dying to know. _

Inuyasha rested his arms in his sleeve in a gesture so familiar that Kagome almost cried. She’d missed the most mundane things that she didn’t ever realize she would miss.

“Well, Miroku and Sango gettin’ married,” he replied. “But you knew that. The kids, too, and Shippo being off studying all the time.” He smiled. “Kinda like you always were.”

Kagome smiled, but it felt more than a little forced. Shortly after the well had closed and she’d been able to attend school regularly, she was hit with the realization of her new reality.

_ I can’t believe I ever tried to leave here to go home, _ she mused.  _ I spent the last three years wanting nothing more than to come back here… _

“Did you finish your studies?” Inuyasha asked. “And your...graduation? I can’t remember if that’s what it was called.”

Kagome nodded. “Yes, I completed everything. I graduated today actually. The well opened when I got home.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “So you just left?” Kagome hesitated but finally nodded.

“Well, yeah,” she replied. “The well was open and I didn’t want to risk it closing again.” Inuyasha’s brows furrowed as he looked at her, and Kagome wondered what could possibly be going through his mind.

“Why, Kagome?” he asked quietly. “Why would you leave everything you worked so hard for to come back here?” Kagome looked at him seriously.

“You know why,” she replied. “None of it was worth not coming back. It wasn’t worth not coming  _ home.” _

Inuyasha’s eyes were locked on her as a thousand emotions flooded through the golden irises.

“I never thought I would hear you call this era ‘home,’” he said quietly. “I had always hoped you would, but I never thought it would actually happen…”

Kagome shook her head. “It took me a while to realize it, but it is. As soon as I was trapped on the other side of the well, I realized that my home had changed. It’s here.”

“What was it like for you?” Inuyasha asked quietly. “During the last three years...what was it like?”

Kagome sighed. “Well, I was a total mess for the first few days. I kept trying the well, but it never worked. I didn’t want to leave the well house in case you were able to get through, but after three days, I realized the well was just...closed. I started accepting it soon after and I was actually able to not be consumed by pain, but my family knew I was never truly happy and that I wouldn’t ever be if I were back there.”

“But don’t you miss them?” Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

“Yes,” she admitted. “But I missed you more.”

His ears drooped on the top of his head as he took in her words. Inuyasha was quiet for a moment as he just looked at Kagome. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out what was going through his mind, so she just waited for him to speak.

“That’s...wow,” Inuyasha finally replied. 

Kagome dared to allow herself to believe his feelings for her hadn’t changed just like hers for him hadn’t. She wanted to ask him, wanted to tell him she loved him, but the words got caught in her throat.

Before she could try and think of something else to say, Inuyasha stood up.

“I saved some stuff over the years,” he said as he walked over to the dusty trunk in the corner of the room. “I haven’t gone through it in a while so it might all need to be washed or wiped off, but it’s still here.”

He picked up the trunk and brought it over to set in front of Kagome before he sat down across from her. Curiosity piqued, Kagome carefully wiped off the lid to avoid spreading the dust around. She fiddled with the clasp until she was able to open it.

At the sight of the trunk’s contents, she gasped.

There were a few fabrics in there, but what stood out the most was the presence of her old yellow backpack, covered in dust and smelling a bit musty. Kagome pulled it out and smiled as she unzipped it to see what was inside.

She laughed when the first thing she found was an old textbook.

“So that’s where this went,” she said as she flipped through it. The pages were all bent and the book itself wasn’t very well-preserved, no doubt from the constant swinging around of her backpack. 

Memories of trying to study between youkai battles sprang to the forefront of her mind as she smiled again before setting the textbook down.

“There are a couple more of those in there,” Inuyasha said as he settled his arms in his sleeves. “Believe it or not, I read them all.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Really? Why? You always hated my textbooks.”

Inuyasha shrugged. “They reminded me of you. It felt like...we were reading them together.” Kagome couldn’t fight the small smile that came to her face.

“That’s a nice thought,” she replied. “Comforting.” Inuyasha blushed and nodded to the backpack.

“Keep looking,” he said. “There’s more stuff in there.”

Kagome dug through the backpack and found some underwear as well as a pair of pajamas. She’d filled out her figure over the years, so she knew they wouldn’t fit.

_ Maybe I can wash the pajamas and give them to Rin, _ Kagome thought to herself.  _ She might like them. _

There were a few first aid kits that had obviously been raided since the backpack had been left behind, some food wrappers, a hairbrush, and a photo of herself and her family from when she was in primary school.

She felt a pang in her heart when she pulled out the photo. Kagome couldn’t even remember why she’d put it in there aside from perhaps missing her family a little extra as her visits to the present became less and less frequent.

Despite her happiness at finally being back with Inuyasha, Kagome had already started to miss her family, so she was pleasantly surprised to find the photo.

“Thank you for keeping this,” Kagome said to Inuyasha as she began to put everything but the photo back in the bookbag.

Inuyasha stood up to move the trunk back to the corner of the room. 

“It was a good reminder while you were gone,” he said. “Your scent pretty much faded from it about a year ago, so...it’s been in that trunk ever since.”

Tears began to pool in Kagome’s eyes despite her best efforts to keep them at bay.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “It must have been really hard for you...all of you.”

Inuyasha moved to come sit next to her. He wrapped one of his arms around her, and Kagome wasted no time in curling up against him.

“I know it was hard for both of us,” he murmured. “I can’t even imagine for you, Kagome. I had everyone here and I know you had your family, but…”

Kagome sniffled. “It wasn’t the same.” She felt Inuyasha nod against her head.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Did you...were you okay?” Kagome sighed.

“I didn’t mope around too much,” she explained. “But I wasn’t truly happy, and my family knew that. I think it’s why they knew I would come back if the well ever let me, so when it opened today, they weren’t surprised that I left. There’s no way I could ever be without you if I knew there was a way to come back.”

She felt Inuyasha’s claws gently run up and down her arm in a comforting gesture. 

“The others knew if the well opened just once to your era,” he began, “I wouldn’t have hesitated to go back to you.”

Kagome nestled her face into Inuyasha’s chest. “Really?” she asked, her voice muffled by his clothing. “You hate my era, though.”

“Yeah, but I don’t hate you, and that’s why I’d go, so…”

Kagome laughed. “Fair enough.”

Inuyasha’s claws soon migrated into her hair, running through the locks slowly. She closed her eyes and sighed in contentment.

“I’m glad you’re back,” he said softly.

Kagome brought her hand up to roam over his chest. The thump of his heartbeat steadily increased under her hand, and she wished she could read every thought that was coursing through his mind.

“Me, too,” she murmured back.

“It’s gotten kind of late,” Inuyasha said quietly. “If you’re tired, well, you don’t have to walk all the way back to Kaede’s if you don’t want to.”

Kagome sat up, gently moving out of his embrace. His cheeks were bright red, but his eyes were certain, determined.

“You mean...stay here?” she asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, obviously hiding his embarrassment. 

“Well, I...yeah.”

Kagome smiled and nodded before frowning again.

“Oh, wait,” she said. “I need different clothes. I can’t sleep in this.”

Her skirt and cardigan were cute, but not practical for sleeping. Kagome had been hoping she could borrow a kimono or something from Kaede or Sango, but she’d forgotten to ask.

“You can use my haori if you want,” Inuyasha offered, not quite meeting her gaze. “I mean, until you can talk to Kaede or Sango tomorrow about new clothes.”

_ It’s been so long since I wore his Robe of the Fire Rat,  _ she realized.  _ Being wrapped in his scent again would be a dream. _

“Okay,” she agreed immediately. “Can I go ahead and change?” Inuyasha nodded and shrugged off his outer robe.

“I’m gonna go catch some fish,” he announced as he stood up and handed her the haori. “I can hear your stomach growling.”

He was right of course; Kagome’s stomach had been growling for the last few minutes, but she’d been trying to stifle it to keep him with her for as long as possible. If he left, she would have time to change, so she figured it was a good idea.

“Okay,” she replied. “Thank you.”

Inuyasha nodded and ducked out of the home, leaving Kagome by herself for the first time since she’d come back to the Feudal Era.

She stood up to change, but paused to just hold the haori up to her face. 

She inhaled deeply, the overwhelming scent of Inuyasha filling her with a thousand memories.

_ Now there can be a thousand more to make, _ she mused. 

Knowing Inuyasha’s fishing skills, he probably wouldn’t take long to catch a meal, so Kagome made quick work of taking off her skirt, cardigan, and camisole. Deciding to leave her undergarments on, she slipped her arms through the haori and nearly laughed at how big it was on her.

She’d grown an inch or two during her time away as well as filling out her hips and breasts, so the robe wasn’t as large on her as it had been in the past. Kagome recalled having to fashion it into a dress in Togenkyo so long ago, but now she could simply tie the obi and roll the sleeves up a bit for it to sit comfortably on her body.

The hem hung to mid-thigh, so it covered enough to avoid any embarrassment on her end or Inuyasha’s. When she was dressed, she began to start a fire with some of the logs against the wall. Unused to the task, it took her a few minutes to remember how to do it. 

After several failed attempts, Kagome huffed and went to try it yet again.

Inuyasha walked in as she was in the throes of her irritation and laughed.

“Are you having trouble?” he asked as he grabbed his pot and took the cooking items out in preparation to cook the fish.

Kagome gave a final try at getting the fire to start. “I think I forgot how to do it.” Inuyasha put the fish in the pot and came over to sit next to Kagome. His clawed hands gently set over hers as he guided her through the motions.

Kagome almost wished it took longer to start a fire, if only to keep his hands on hers for a little longer.

“Thank you,” she said as he let go of her hands and grabbed the pot of fish.

A smile was her answer as he got to work on cooking the fish over the fire.

“I forgot how you looked in that,” he said as he sliced up the fish. “It’s nice.”

“I missed wearing it,” Kagome replied. “It smells like you.” Inuyasha smiled at her again before resuming his work with the fish.

Being mindful to stay subtle, Kagome watched him as he prepared the meal.

His eyes were locked on his task as he went about the preparations she remembered. His hair seemed to melt into his white kosode until it would swish over his shoulder when he moved.

His ears twitched several times in her direction, and for what felt like the thousandth time, Kagome wondered what he was thinking.

She took in the sight of him, looking older and more mature, going about something so mundane.

_ I knew I missed him, _ she mused,  _ but looking at him now...I’m realizing just how much I missed him. _

When Inuyasha had the fish cooking over the fire, he leaned back and looked at Kagome.

“How’s Sota?” he asked. “And your mom and grandpa?”

Kagome told Inuyasha about her family and all they’d done over the last three years. For Sota, it was mostly school and then shrine work for her mother and grandfather.

Inuyasha seemed pleased that all was well in the future, and by the time Kagome had finished giving him the basics, the fish were ready.

After Inuyasha handed her a stick with fish on it, Kagome smiled.

“Itadakimasu,” she chirped happily. Inuyasha chuckled before they began eating.

Being back in the Feudal Era, eating cooked food over an open fire with Inuyasha a mere few feet away from her, Kagome finally felt like the missing chunk of her heart was returning.

The love she had for Inuyasha was abundant, and she never thought that love could grow anymore.

But sitting with him now, she knew the only thing that could happen was that she would love him more and more every single day.

“Does it taste alright?” Inuyasha asked, breaking Kagome from her thoughts.

Kagome nodded. “Just how I remember.” Inuyasha seemed pleased, and they soon fell into a peaceful silence as they finished eating.

When they were done, they tossed their sticks into the fire. Kagome pulled Inuyasha’s haori a little tighter and tried, but failed, to keep a yawn at bay.

“Are you tired?” Inuyasha asked. Kagome shook her head.

“No,” she lied. “I’m fine.” Inuyasha frowned.

“Right,” he replied, obviously not believing her. “Do you want to go to sleep?”

Kagome shook her head again. “I’m not ready to sleep yet.”

Inuyasha suddenly seemed very reluctant to meet her gaze.

“Oh,” he said. “Because it’s a little chilly in here at night, so if you wanted to go to sleep, I was gonna see if you needed me to, uh, sit...near you.”

_ As if I could ever fall asleep with him so close,  _ she thought to herself. _ Knowing he’s here and that I’m wrapped in his clothing, I never want to sleep again. _

“Okay,” Kagome replied, eager to accept any touch he offered. 

“I have a sleeping mat,” Inuyasha said as he moved to grab it. “You can use it if you want.” Kagome nodded as he rolled it out. 

Kagome didn’t miss the fact that the mat was large enough for two people.

When it was ready for use, Inuyasha grabbed the blanket and handed it to Kagome.

“Uh, here,” he said awkwardly. 

“Thank you,” Kagome replied as she took it from him.

Inuyasha was careful to put out the fire without creating too much smoke as Kagome lay down. She purposefully kept to one side of the mat, hopeful that Inuyasha would come to lay down beside her.

She deflated slightly when he moved to sit next to her on the floor by her head. He set Tessaiga down next to him and folded his arms into his sleeves.

“What?” he asked, his voice seeming louder in the darkness of the home as he caught her watching him. Kagome hesitated.

“Well, I’m still a little cold,” she said. “Maybe you could...come closer?” She dared to pat the vacant side of the sleeping mat, silently inviting him to join her.

Inuyasha blushed but moved to her side. Kagome gently pulled him down next to her before he rolled onto his side to face her.

As they lay face-to-face, Kagome felt an inferno burning in her heart. Inuyasha searched her face just as deeply as she was searching his, and she wondered if the feel of his lips would be the same as their kiss in the meido.

“Can I ask you something?” she murmured.

“Of course,” he replied. “What is it?”

Kagome hesitated, uncertain of how to ask about his comment about change. 

“At the well,” she began, “you said a lot of things had changed. What did you mean?”

To Kagome’s surprise, Inuyasha blushed. 

“Um, well,” he stuttered, “just that...things have changed, and...I’ve changed, too.”

“What do you mean?” Kagome prodded gently. “Are you okay?”

Inuyasha nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’ve just heard the others talking and they always say I’ve become ‘disconsolate.’ I don’t know what that word means, but they always say it like it’s a bad thing.”

The word resonated in Kagome’s mind. Inuyasha might not have known what the word meant, but Kagome did. She’d overheard her mother and grandfather talking a few days after the well closed, and it was the exact word her grandfather had used to describe Kagome. The next day at school, Kagome had looked up the definition of the word and knew they were right.

_ Without consolation or comfort… _

She remembered reading that and feeling it deep in her bones. She knew it was true.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Kagome assured him softly. “It’s just a fancy word for sad.  _ Really _ sad. You’re not bad or weird or anything like that. I was the same way.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened. “You were? Kagome...I was a mess. I hate to think you were, too.”

Kagome reached out to set a hand on Inuyasha’s cheek. 

“It’s okay now,” she replied. “We don’t have to be messes anymore.”

“I missed you so much,” he whispered as he tugged her into his arms.

Kagome curled up against his side as she buried her face into his chest. 

With his haori wrapped around her and his body tightly pressed to her, the scent of Inuyasha completely overpowered anything else.

When her tears began to fall, she didn’t try to stifle them. She felt Inuyasha’s claws run through her hair again as he gently soothed her.

Finally, when she regained her ability to speak, she took a deep breath.

“I missed you, too.”

She ran her hand over his chest, allowing her hand to slip under his kosode to brush against the skin.

Her hand paused on a ripple on his chest, and she immediately paused her motions.

“What’s on your chest?” she asked. Inuyasha froze.

“Uh, nothing,” he replied quickly. “I thought you were tired.”

Kagome frowned and before he could stop her, she sat up, parting his kosode to reveal his chest.

His  _ muscular _ chest, that had  _ definitely _ filled out since she’d been gone.

But her attention fixated on the scar that spanned nearly the entirety of his torso.

Kagome gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in horror.

Inuyasha looked away from her and pulled the kosode closed, hiding the scar from her sight.

“Inuyasha, what is that?” she asked in horror.

Inuyasha frowned and looked away from her. “It’s just a scar. No big deal.” Kagome reached out to cup his cheek, gently turning his face toward her.

“You’ve never scarred before,” she said gently. “And I’ve seen you get hurt a _ lot.  _ What happened, Inuyasha? This must have been really bad for it to look like this.”

Inuyasha deflated and reached up to set his hand over hers.

“I...left the village for a little while,” he admitted. “It was about a month after you left. Miroku and Sango had already gotten married and Shippo had left to do his kitsune training. Everything was moving forward...except for me.”

He sighed. “So I left. I pretty much just wandered around picking fights with youkai just to occupy myself. I got careless as I traveled, so a huge youkai ambushed me and got a good hit on me. I had to go back to the village because I didn’t think I was gonna make it.”

His eyes drifted closed. “But when I was practically dragging myself back here, thinking I was about to die any second, I realized how selfish I was. What if you had returned while I was off being an idiot? Kaede was able to patch me up, but it took a long time for me to completely heal. After that, I stayed in the village.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as he spoke; she could hear the thin lacing of pain throughout Inuyasha’s voice as he spoke, and immeasurable guilt washed over her.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she murmured. Golden eyes opened to look at her, a small, fanged smile appearing on his face.

“It’s alright now,” he replied. “You’re back. You’re here. That’s all that matters.”

He pulled her back down into his arms and held her tightly.

Kagome placed a gentle kiss on his chest, right over the scar. Her lips trailed up to his collarbones, then his neck, then his chin.

She paused at his mouth, looking up at him to gauge his reaction.

Inuyasha reached up and gently put his hand on the back of her head, pulling her down to meet him in a kiss.

It was tender and sweet, soft and lingering, and Kagome found herself nearly in disbelief that this was  _ finally _ happening.

She reached up to cup Inuyasha’s cheeks in her hands and smoothed her thumbs over the skin, relishing in his woodsy scent, in his delectable flavor.

When they pulled away, Kagome smiled down at him and lay her head down on his chest as his arms came up to wrap tightly around her.

They didn’t speak anymore, but they didn’t have to.

Kagome fell asleep a long while later, still wrapped tightly in Inuyasha’s arms.

o.O.o

Inuyasha didn’t sleep at all that night.

The scent of Kagome flooded his senses, and he feared that if he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, her scent would disappear and she’d be ripped from him again.

He settled for keeping her close as she slept. His claws continued their path up and down her arm then up into her hair.

She was so beautiful. Three years had changed her; she wasn’t the girl he remembered. She’d grown into a young woman, with mature eyes and an older appearance.

_ Beautiful. _

Later on, when the sun began to rise and shine through the window, Inuyasha wondered how long it would take for Kagome to wake up.

There was so much more he wanted to talk to her about, to hear about, to ask her about. The others would no doubt want to spend as much time with her as possible, and he was happy about that. Everyone had missed Kagome, and Inuyasha knew better than to try and keep her just to himself.

He wasn’t expecting her to see the scar on his chest that night, but she did, and her reaction surprised him. 

There was an understanding in her eyes, one he’d never quite seen before. It was a shared emotion, something that told Inuyasha her emotions were the same even if she didn’t have a scar to show the outcomes of them.

Inuyasha could only be grateful he’d survived, if only to have her in this one moment.

And that kiss they’d shared...there was no way her feelings for him had changed. Not after that.

When Kagome finally began to stir, Inuyasha felt her freeze and shoot up into a sitting position.

Inuyasha looked up at her from where he still lay on the mat as her eyes met his.

“I forgot for a moment,” she admitted. “I thought...I thought it had just been a dream.”

Inuyasha gently tugged on her arm to pull her back to lay down next to him. She wasted no time in curling up against him much like the night before. Inuyasha hugged her close to him and inhaled her scent.

When they finally got up a little while later, Kagome changed back into her clothing from the previous day. Inuyasha tried to hide his disappointment when she handed his haori back to him, so he busied himself in putting it back on and tying the obi.

He nearly groaned. It smelled just like her.

“Can we go see Kaede?” Kagome asked. “I’d like to ask her for some clothes.” Inuyasha nodded and led her out of the house.

“I usually eat breakfast with her,” Inuyasha replied. “So she’ll be expecting us.”

Kaede had been the one with whom Inuyasha could speak the most about Kagome during the last three years. They typically spent several hours a day together, either eating meals or having Inuyasha help her with tasks around the village if he wasn’t on an exorcism job with Miroku.

When they reached Kaede’s home, they were greeted with the smell of food being cooked.

“Smells great,” Inuyasha said as he sat down. He patted the floor next to him, silently inviting Kagome to sit by his side.

Kaede passed them bowls shortly after they got settled, and Kagome sighed in happiness.

“I missed your food, Kaede,” she said as she took a bite. Kaede smiled.

“We all missed ye, Kagome,” Kaede replied. “It’s a pleasure to be able to have a meal with ye again.”

Inuyasha admired the smile on Kagome’s face and her distinct happiness to be back. 

“I need to ask Sango if she has a few kimonos I can borrow,” Kagome said. “I didn’t really pack anything when I came back here.”

Kaede waved off her concern. “I still have extra miko robes. Why don’t ye just wear those?”

Kagome hesitated. “Well, I haven’t really used my spiritual powers since I’ve been gone. I don’t even know if I would be able to still use them properly.”

“I doubt that, child,” Kaede comforted. “If ye would like, we can go for a short practice once you’ve gotten settled. Your powers were very strong back then, so I can’t imagine they would have faded.”

“Well, okay,” Kagome conceded. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

When they’d finished eating, Inuyasha led Kagome out of the house to do his usual check of the forest. He typically liked to check once in the mornings and once at night, just to make sure there weren’t any youkai hanging around.

Kagome seemed eager to accompany him, so Inuyasha slowed his gait so she could walk leisurely by his side.

“Do you enjoy doing this?” she asked as they walked.

Inuyasha shrugged. “It’s something to do. Better than just sitting around doing nothing, I suppose. I cover a lot of ground, though, so it’ll take us a while if we’re just walking.”

Kagome blushed. “I’m sorry I’m slowing you down.” Inuyasha shook his head.

“It’s fine,” he replied. “But if you want, I could...carry you on my back?” 

Kagome smiled. “Like old times?” Inuyasha chuckled.

“Like old times,” he echoed. He bent down so she could easily climb onto his back before he stood up straight and took off at his usual running pace.

Kagome squealed behind him and laughed as he ran. Inuyasha smiled at her excitement as she continued to yell happily.

“I forgot how fun this is!” she shouted. “Especially when we’re not being chased by a youkai!” Inuyasha laughed at her mirth and dared to run a little faster.

They finished his check a little later than usual, and Inuyasha knew Kagome didn’t miss that he’d brought them back to the Goshinboku.

Kagome hopped off his back, and Inuyasha immediately missed having her warmth pressed against him. It reminded him of sleeping next to her, of the beauty of being surrounded by her scent.

Kagome smiled and plopped down on the ground. She lay on her back and closed her eyes as the sun shone on her face.

“I’m out of breath,” she said. “And I wasn’t even the one running!”

Inuyasha chuckled and sat down next to her. “I’m glad you enjoyed it. You can come with me again tonight...if you want.”

Kagome smiled up at him. “I want to come with you  _ every _ time.” Her smile turned sad. “I want to be with you all the time, Inuyasha. I don't ever want to be apart again.”

Inuyasha’s eyes widened at her confession. 

“My feelings haven’t changed,” he blurted. “I still feel the exact same way I did, even when we were apart.”

Kagome’s smile faded as she reached up her hand to touch his cheek.

Inuyasha leaned into her palm and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Kagome’s eyes had gone intense, and her hand slowly moved to cup the back of his neck.

She pulled on him slightly, her boldness surprising Inuyasha, but he allowed her to lead him down to her. 

Inuyasha touched his forehead to hers and breathed in the sigh she let out.

“Kagome,” Inuyasha breathed before leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss from the previous night was soft and tender; it was exactly what Inuyasha had been hoping for.

He didn’t tell her, but there were thousands of kisses that he’d wished for during their time apart.

But the first kiss they shared when she returned...this was what he'd always imagined. Everything was finally falling into place.

Kagome smiled up at him again before tugging him back down to her.

Inuyasha allowed it to go further this time as he kissed her a little more firmly. Kagome reached up to wrap her arms around his neck as Inuyasha moved over her to press his body onto hers. 

When Kagome parted her lips, Inuyasha eagerly tasted her and nearly dissolved at the sweetness of her mouth. Somehow, it was even better than the night before.

He sighed in pleasure at the feel of her tongue tracing one of his fangs. It was new and completely different from their kiss in the meido and even their kiss from the previous night.

In the meido, they were young, Kagome especially, and hesitant.

Last night, they were giving into the mutual longing they’d felt during their time apart.

But now, they were acting on the passion that had been brewing for years.

He buried his claws in her hair and gently tilted her head, opening his mouth a little wider so she could have free reign, and so he could have it as well.

Inuyasha didn’t know how long they lay there, ensconced in passion as they reacquainted themselves with the feel of each others’ lips.

When Kagome finally needed to stop for a breath, Inuyasha leaned his forehead against hers.

“Kagome,” he murmured. “I want to be with you. For real this time.”

Kagome pulled back to lock gazes with him, her eyes wide.

“What?” he asked, concerned. “Should I not have said that?”

Kagome smiled. “I just...I wasn’t expecting you to come right out and say it.”

Inuyasha kissed her once more before pressing his lips to every other inch of skin he could reach.

“The things you do to me, woman,” he mused against her skin. “Can’t explain it.”

“But it’s been so long,” Kagome said, tilting her head back to grant him easier access to kiss her neck. “I was afraid. I can’t lie about that.”

“Why were you afraid?” Inuyasha asked, pulling away to look into her eyes again.

Kagome bit her lip. “Three years is a long time, and we only knew each other for a year. I didn’t want to hold you to something that wasn’t...”

The look of hurt in his eyes had Kagome cutting herself off and backtracking.

“Wait, that’s not coming out right,” she said quickly. “I just meant...I wouldn’t have wanted you to be unhappy because a girl you only knew for a year disappeared.”

Inuyasha frowned. “You weren’t just a girl I knew for a year, Kagome.” He reached up to set his palm against her cheek. “You were...the girl I loved. The girl I  _ still _ love.”

Kagome’s eyes widened at the sincerity in his tone.

“Really?” she asked, her voice shaky.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. “Of course, woman. How could I not after everything we’ve been through?”

Kagome finally smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him close.

“I love you, too, Inuyasha,” she murmured. “I never stopped.”

She felt Inuyasha bury his face against her neck and breathe her scent in as they lay there in a comforting silence.

O.o.O.o.O

Inuyasha’s first human night after Kagome’s return was two weeks later.

Kagome knew it was coming. She’d kept track of the moon phases while she was gone, and she always found it a little harder to sleep on moonless nights, so scared was she of what Inuyasha could be facing.

Kagome stayed in his home with him for the new moon, and she was by his side when the change occurred.

She’d almost forgotten how it felt to sense him losing his power, but she could tell as soon as it was gone.

Once his hair had turned black and his youkai features had vanished, he looked at her sheepishly.

Kagome gazed at him, admiring how handsome he was. He looked older in his human form, more grown-up. 

But he was still beautiful.

Kagome smiled and reached out to gently touch one of his human ears.

“Cute,” she cooed. Inuyasha huffed.

“Nothin’ cute about it,” he grumbled. “I’ve always hated my human nights but they’re even  _ worse _ now.”

Kagome took his hand and squeezed it. “Why are they worse now?”

Inuyasha blushed. “Well, I can’t smell you unless you’re really close to me. Normally I can smell you from really far away, but I can barely scent you right now and you’re a foot away from me.”

Kagome moved so she could situate herself in his lap, resting her hand on his chest and her head against his neck.

“Better?” she asked, placing a kiss on the skin.

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah.” Kagome laughed before she grew serious.

“It feels weird,” she mused. “Normally your human nights were always so nerve-wracking. An enemy could come for us at any moment and you wouldn’t be able to fight them off with your usual strength.”

Inuyasha sighed. “That was the worst. Not being able to protect you at my fullest...I hated that. Knowing you were safe on your side of the well was one of the only things that kept me from going crazy.”

Kagome gently ran her hand over his chest. “I thought about you on every new moon. Well, I thought about you every day, but I was a little extra worried on new moon nights.”

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her. “I’m sorry.”

Kagome shook her head. “Don’t be. It worked out in the end, right?”

And it did. She knew it did. 

She was so blissfully happy with Inuyasha. She loved the kisses they snuck during the day and the subtle touches he would give her when no one was looking. She loved the way he’d pick her up and launch them into the Goshinboku to curl up together and enjoy some time alone.

They hadn’t really talked about the future, but it didn’t bother her.

Inuyasha was her future. Of that, she was certain.

“So you’ve been back a couple weeks,” Inuyasha said, breaking the silence. “Are you happy?”

“I’ve never been happier,” Kagome replied honestly. “This is the absolute happiest I’ve ever been in my life.” She leaned back to smile up at him. “But I know I’ll only get happier as time goes on.”

Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her, and Kagome immediately sank into it, molding her mouth to his in the way she knew like the back of her hand.

It made her realize there was another hanyo thing she missed about him when he was human.

“I miss your fangs,” she murmured into the kiss. “Your human teeth are boring.”

Inuyasha pulled away to laugh. “At least you don't have to worry about cutting your tongue on them. I don’t know how you’ve only done that twice considering how obsessed you are with them.”

Kagome patted his cheek. “It’s worth it.” Inuyasha smiled at her with a fondness she’d only seen a few times when he was in his hanyo form.

“I miss your ears, too,” she added before she lay her head against him again. “They’re my favorite.”

“I thought my fangs were your new favorite,” Inuyasha teased. Kagome laughed lightly.

“Everything about you is my favorite,” Kagome replied honestly. “I love everything about you, Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha went silent at her words, and Kagome pondered if she’d spooked him.

“Sorry, was that weird?” she asked as she pulled away to look at him.

Inuyasha shook his head and just looked at her.

“No,” he replied. “I just...I’m feeling a lot of emotions right now. I’m trying to process.”

Kagome smiled. “Oh, right. You can talk them out if you need to.”

Inuyasha breathed a laugh. “I just love you. Sometimes it just feels...bigger than my body. Like everything I feel for you doesn’t...fit.”

Kagome blushed. “I forgot how talkative you get when you’re human. Don’t say anything you’ll regret.”

Inuyasha took her hand and tugged it gently.

“Will you marry me?”

Kagome’s eyes widened. 

“Did...did you just propose?” she asked. 

Inuyasha half-shrugged. “I mean, yeah. Why? Did I not do it right?”

Kagome burst out laughing. “You did it perfectly. That was the most...you proposal I could ever think of.”

Inuyasha looked at her expectantly. “So...is that a yes?”

Kagome nodded and wrapped her arms around him. “Yes.” Inuyasha kissed her before tucking her against his chest.

“You know how a few minutes ago you said you’d get happier as time goes on?” Inuyasha asked. At Kagome’s nod, he nuzzled his face against her hair.

“I think I get it now.”

o.O.o

They were married a month later, and right around their one-year anniversary, Inuyasha picked up a new scent.

Kagome had just sat down next to Inuyasha for breakfast when it happened.

She’d been feeling a little off for the last couple of days, so they’d opted to have breakfast at their home rather than go over to eat with Kaede.

Inuyasha went to kiss her cheek before eating when he froze at the scent.

He buried his face in her hair and sniffed her, eliciting an amused protest at the action.

“What are you doing?” Kagome asked. “Do I smell good today?”

Inuyasha nodded and continued to run his face through her hair and then slowly down her neck until he moved back up to kiss her soundly on the lips.

She was blushing by the time he pulled away.

“What’s gotten into you?” she asked as she patted his cheek.

Inuyasha smiled. “Nothing’s gotten into  _ me.  _ You on the other hand…”

Kagome raised an eyebrow. “Weirdo. Just tell me.”

Inuyasha reached out and lay a clawed hand on her flat stomach.

“Youkai have sensitive noses,” he murmured, his tone going serious from its teasing. “One thing we can always pick up is when a woman is...pregnant. And that’s what you smell like right now.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Really? But I haven’t--” She cut herself off, obviously doing the math in her head.

She gasped. “I think you’re right! That must be why I’ve been feeling a little off lately. Oh, Inuyasha! We’re gonna have a baby!”

Kagome threw herself into his arms and he pulled her close, burying his nose in her hair again to take in the changed scent of her.

She smelled sweeter, heavier, fuller.

She smelled...like a mother.

The thought warmed Inuyasha from the inside out, but it also had him pausing.

Did  _ he _ smell like a father?

_ That’s probably not possible because my body doesn’t change, just Kagome’s. _

Then the thought of Kagome growing heavy with his child over the next several months flashed through his mind, and that warmth just increased.

“I love you,” he murmured against her hair.

“I love you, too,” Kagome replied, her voice thick with emotion. When she pulled back, she was wiping away a few tears.

Inuyasha paused. “Um...do I smell any different?”

Kagome laughed. “What do you mean?” Inuyasha shrugged.

“Well, you smell different now. I was just wondering if I did, too.”

Kagome smiled. “Oh, I see. You smell the same, Inuyasha. But you look different. You look happy.”

“Are you trying to say I haven’t look happy before?” he asked. Kagome laughed again and patted his cheek.

“No, no,” she replied. “I just meant...you look like a different kind of happy. Giddy, I guess. It’s cute.”

Inuyasha leaned forward and brushed his nose with hers.

“Yeah?” he teased. “You think I’m cute?”

Kagome cupped his cheeks in her hands. “I should hope so. I’m having your child, after all.”

Inuyasha pulled her into his embrace again.

“I think that’s the best thing you’ve ever said to me.”

He felt her laughter more than he heard it.

O.o.O.o.O

Sweat dripped off of Kagome’s forehead as she pushed.

Inuyasha was sitting behind her, allowing her to grip his hands as hard as she needed to as Kaede and Sango worked at delivering the baby that was slowly trying to make its way into the world.

“One more big push, Kagome-chan,” Sango encouraged.

Kagome yelped in pain as she pushed as hard as she could. 

When the first cries started to fill the room, the pain felt fleeting. It was still there, but it was suddenly more than worth it. The sound of that cry was more than worth anything.

“It’s a girl,” Kaede announced as she got the baby cleaned up.

Tears streamed down Kagome’s cheeks as she looked up at Inuyasha.

He was grinning widely, his fangs on full display as he kissed Kagome’s forehead.

Kaede brought the baby to them, settling her in Kagome’s arms before she and Sango gave a few parting congratulations before leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone with the baby.

“Wow,” Inuyasha breathed. “Look at her. She looks just like you.”

Kagome reached out and touched her cheek, marveling at how soft it was. She could remember holding Sota when he was born, but this felt different.

She’d created this life with Inuyasha, and with his support, she’d brought this life into the world.

“What should we name her?” Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha reached out and carefully brushed his hand over the baby’s head.

“Moroha?” he suggested. Kagome hummed.

“Moroha,” she repeated. “Perfect.”

As if already recognizing her name, Moroha opened her eyes a bit, peering up at her parents as they admired her.

“Oh, Inuyasha,” Kagome said softly. “She has my hair and eye color, but she looks just like you with her eyes open like that. She’s so beautiful. You’ll look like clones on your first human night with her.”

When she began fussing, Kagome began to nurse her, and they watched the baby in wonder.

They beamed at her for a few moments until Kagome felt Inuyasha tense up behind her.

“Kagome,” he said quietly. “I’m...kind of scared.”

Kagome turned to look at him. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“She’s a  _ baby,” _ he said. “I don’t know how to…” Unable to find the words, he grasped at the air.

He didn’t need to say anything else; Kagome understood.

“You’ve been with Miroku and Sango’s kids,” Kagome reminded him. “And you’re great with them.” Inuyasha shrugged. 

“I mean...kinda,” he admitted.

Kagome smiled. “Then you don’t need to be scared. Besides, you have me with you. This is our baby, Inuyasha. None of us ever have to be alone again.”

For the first time in years, she saw tears form in Inuyasha’s eyes.

She softened and reached out to brush them away. 

“Oh, Inuyasha,” she murmured. “You’re going to be such a wonderful dad. Moroha is so lucky to have you.”

“I never would’ve had any of this,” Inuyasha said quietly, “if it weren’t for you, Kagome. We were born for each other. I knew it before, but now...now I feel it. I feel it in my soul.”

Kagome smiled and leaned her forehead against his for a moment.

“I love you,” she said.

And so life truly began.

O.o.O.o.O

“You have to hold it up with both hands,” Inuyasha instructed. “Then you’ll have a better grip on the sword’s movements.”

Moroha did as he said, adjusting her grip on the hilt of the small stick she was pretending was a sword.

Inuyasha nodded. “Good job. I’m proud of you, kiddo. Do you wanna take a break? Lunch might be ready.”

“Yeah, I’m _ starving,” _ Moroha said dramatically. “Do you wanna race back home?”

Inuyasha grinned and took off as Moroha immediately dropped the stick and protested behind him.

“That’s cheating!” she shouted as she took off after him.

At five-years-old, Moroha possessed more youkai characteristics than they’d been expecting. She was strong, fast, and had good senses.

The biggest surprise was her possession of spiritual power, which was something they didn’t think she would ever have. It had first presented itself in her shocking Inuyasha with a small burst of spiritual power when she got upset at bedtime, and it didn't take long for them to realize what it was.

Kagome had immediately explained to her what had happened and how to keep from zapping Inuyasha again. Once Moroha got older, Kagome would begin training her more seriously and working with a bow and arrow. Inuyasha also planned on having Totosai make a special sword for her in the future as well.

Inuyasha was  _ so _ proud of her.

She was a bright burst of red in the trees; as soon as Inuyasha and Kagome started planning for her arrival, he’d slowly begun cutting off pieces of his Robe of the Fire Rat to fashion clothing for her. The Robe regenerated itself, allowing an endless supply of fabric.

She also insisted on running around barefoot, just like Inuyasha. Kagome had started keeping little rags and water by the front door of their home as well as making a  _ wipe your feet _ first rule, but Moroha tended to forget in her excitement of just  _ life _ in general.

He slowed his gait just enough that Moroha could speed past him, giggling maniacally as she ran to their home.

“I beat you!” she shouted as she smacked her hand on the side of the house, signifying that she’d gotten there first.

Inuyasha pretended to be out of breath. “You sure did, kiddo.” He grinned at her and led her into the house where Kagome was preparing lunch.

“We’re back, Mom!” Moroha greeted as she sat down next to Kagome.

“Hi, dear,” Kagome greeted warmly. She smiled up at Inuyasha.

“Hey, how did it go?” she asked about the “training” session. Inuyasha smiled and knelt next to her, pressing a kiss to her lips before pressing another kiss to the swell of her stomach. Their second child was due within the next month, so there was plenty of space to kiss on the baby bump.

“She’s doing really well,” Inuyasha said as he ruffled his wife’s hair before sitting down next to her.

“I’m gonna teach the baby to be strong,” Moroha said proudly. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

“You’re going to be a great big sister,” Kagome replied. “I can’t wait.”

As Moroha began telling Kagome about the practice with Inuyasha, Inuyasha’s hand migrated to Kagome’s stomach, as it so often did whenever she was pregnant. 

He gently ran his hand over the bump, smiling when Kagome caught his eye and smiled back at him.

Moroha had been talking non-stop about her new sibling, and Inuyasha thought back to the moment they realized Kagome was pregnant again.

At first, Inuyasha was worried.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to love something else,” he admitted. “I already love you and Moroha so much...do you think I could love a third person in the same way?”

Kagome had smiled at him. “Of course, Inuyasha. Your heart doesn’t divide when you love. It  _ grows. _ And don’t you already love this new baby?”

Inuyasha had then glanced down at the plane of her stomach, still flat due to the recent conception.

And he knew she was right.

They’d agreed on the name Souta for a boy and Izayoi for a girl, after Kagome’s brother and Inuyasha’s mother respectively, but Inuyasha didn’t care if it was a boy or a girl. He just couldn’t wait for another baby.

So as they sat in their home with Moroha talking about the little training session she’d had with Inuyasha, the hanyo beamed with pride.

Not just for his daughter, but for his wife and the life they’d created for themselves.

It was everything he could have ever asked for, and he thought back to what Kagome had said when she returned.

They really had only gotten happier as time went on.

FIN. ****

**Author's Note:**

> And they all lived happily ever after with no InuKag going missing and they were never separated from Moroha, just love and peace and happiness and that’s it okay bye.


End file.
